To dig half a hole
by Yumiii
Summary: Christmas ficlet, between Kaname and Zero. It's all about what to get and what to give. Yaoi, KanameXZero. One Shot. Dedicated to all KanameXZero fans! Merry Christmas to everyone else!


**To dig half a hole…**

* * *

"I hate the snow", a certain silver-haired teenager grumbled. He rubbed his gloves together, trying to produce a little heat against the freezing cold as he waddled through the knee-high snow. Zero shrank back to hide the lower half of his face behind the high collar of the coat he wore.

Just beside him was his brunette companion, unaffected by the unhealthy weather, chuckling behind a gloveless hand.

"Don't laugh," Zero grumbled again, giving a firm elbow to the other's side. Kaname cleared his throat, along with the amusement caused by his partner.

"It's just a wonder how the vampire side of you lack the ability to withstand extreme temperatures," Kaname said.

"Shut it," Zero rasped behind the collar. "If you vampires are so good at 'withstanding extreme temperatures', don't tell me you're wearing that fur coat for the sake of wearing it?"

"You're quite right on that, actually," came the reply, and Zero muttered something unintelligible out of annoyance.

"I bet you could walk out in the snow with just your skivvies then?" The hunter sneered, grinning at Kaname evilly. The pureblood held back from returning the grin with one of his.

"Don't make me stand out like a sore thumb, now," Kaname replied and took one of Zero's hand, preventing the latter from keeping them warmed.

"Hey, let me go," Zero hissed, slightly embarrassed. The streets may have very few people walking about due to the heavy snowfall, but it hadn't meant that Zero wanted to be caught holding hands with the stupid vampire.

"Nope." Instead, Kaname removed the glove Zero was wearing and the hunter reeled a little at the contact it made with the surrounding air. He felt his hand go numb and he feared within seconds the frost might just remove a finger or two.

"Hey, Kaname," Zero growled, trying to pull his hand back while the other reached for the glove stripped from him. "It's cold! Give that back!"

Kaname ignored the demand and protests. He pocketed the glove, only to have his fingers interlocking Zero's. The hunter was mere heartbeats away from hitting Kaname, but when he noticed that his hand was cold no longer, he stared down at their hands.

"What…" Zero was puzzled. A moment ago it was freezing. But when Kaname had his hand in his…

"Penny for your thought, that's why we can withstand extremities. We regulate our body temperature ourselves," Kaname said, almost smirking.

Zero blinked. That vampiric function could be highly useful. Sadly he didn't get that. Maybe it was an input of the vampire system. Him being born human made it certain that he was not getting such a gift.

"Lucky you," Zero sighed, brushing the snow off the beanie on his head. "If I knew better, you sounded like you're cold-blooded."

Kaname started chuckling and Zero stared in wonder. What the hell was so funny?

_Usually, you wouldn't even hesitate to say we are cold-blooded. Yet, jus then you said we were only __**like**_, a familiar voice said in his head. Zero immediately frowned and threw back his words.

_Whatever. 'Cold-blooded' wouldn't be the only term I can give to insult you guys_, Zero mentally seethed to the pureblood, who laughed it away.

The two continued walking down the street, Kaname having to partially drag Zero. They were out for some late Christmas shopping. They'd expected the streets to be filled with people, but thankfully, due to the heavy snowfall, many had retreated to the safety and comfort of their homes. Zero was just disbelieving he had agreed to follow Kaname out.

"So, what do you think Yuuki will like?" Zero asked casually, having forgotten the occasional weird glances being thrown at the two.

"The usual, probably. A necklace or perhaps earrings… What do you think?" Kaname asked back, momentarily tossing an amused look at a group of girls who were giggling in their direction.

Zero brushed the snow off his head again. "I don't know. She's got heaps of jewelries… Maybe we ought to get her a box to keep all those junk." He then gave a scoff. "Have you seen her dressing table? I swear you could get stuck in the maze of silver and gold for all eternity. You know how bad she is at keeping things. Forget organisation."

Kaname smiled and agreed that they ought to get her a jewelry box.

"What about you then?" Zero asked all of a sudden.

Kaname paused and stopped walking. Zero curiously stopped as well, partially due to the fact that he didn't want to let Kaname's hand go.

"Kaname? What's wrong?"

"Do you intend to give me a present?"

Zero raised a brow. "Uh, Christmas. Season of giving… Basically, yes."

Then, the hunter caught a smile from the pureblood - usually the kind with intent.

"Before I give you yours, could you choose an option: Agree or disagree?"

"How am I supposed to answer without the question?" Zero huffed. He felt Kaname's fingers tightening around his.

"Just choose one."

Zero sighed, looking to the opposite street where a little girl was, with her parents. He stared at them for a moment, before looking back at the brown eyes which never left his face.

"Fine. I agree to your silent question."

Immediately, Zero was returned with a cynical smile and he glared at Kaname with suspicion.

"Don't you dare try something funny-" He got cut off when Kaname lifted his hand up to chest-level. Swiftly, Kaname slipped something cold into Zero's fourth finger and the hunter freaked. "What the hell?!" Zero stared, wide eyed and jaw-dropped at a silver ring which had a cross carved internally. "Hell no, Kaname…"

"I've got the other half," the other interrupted, lifting the same hand which had held onto Zero's. His ring was the opposite, the ring having a template of a cross. If the two rings were pieced together, they would form one.

"Earth to Kaname. Why in the world would I be receiving such a thing? Isn't Yuuki supposed to be the candidate?"

"She has our family emblem. That's the crest which has us bonded," Kaname reasoned and reached over, taking Zero's hand which wore the ring. He tipped his head downwards, placing a kiss over the hand which had already lost its warmth as he wasn't holding it.

_This is ours_

Zero blushed at what Kaname did and mentally said, adding to the slight hue of red across his cheeks caused by the cold. Abruptly, he took his hand back, emotions jumbled between embarrassment and happiness.

"Idiot…" Zero uttered, his hand instinctively fisting against the cold. "What an irony. We're vampires and we're wearing crosses? Where's the meaning in that?"

"Let's just say a lot of things humans think are even more ironic."

"You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas."

Kaname smiled. He took a step forward, clearing the distance between the two of them and placed his forehead on Zero's, staring at the amethyst-silver eyes. His hands clasped Zero's cheeks gently, warming the cold skin.

Zero stiffly responded by looking back into the brown eyes, currently untainted by red. Secretly, he enjoyed the touch of the hands

"What if I said the best present I could ever get, is you?" Kaname whispered, his moving lips gently caressing the other's.

Zero stood there dumbfounded, shocked and highly embarrassed. The heat was returning to his face, but it was definitely not due to Kaname's hands. Somewhere along the opposite side of the street, someone gave a whistle and Zero blushed even more.

Kaname was being amused by Zero's reaction and chuckled, making the hunter frown.

"Don't laugh! How do you expect me to… respond to that?!"

"How about… intimately?"

"Kaname!"

"I was joking," Kaname pulled away, hiding the slight disappointment. "I hope you like your present, though." He turned around and continued walking.

Zero stared at the silhouette of the other. Kaname was straightforward and direct, sometimes to the extent that it was almost embarrassing to keep up. But none of them were of bad intent. That was just how the pureblood lived.

He glanced down at the ring Kaname gave him, a gloved finger tracing it across.

Yep, Kaname was so direct, it makes him so inhuman. But that was what he was. An inhuman vampire.

"Kaname!" Zero huffed.

Startled by the call of his name, Kaname turned around and saw Zero standing with his hands crossed and pouting. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can you be any more irresponsible? You took my glove away and now you're leaving my hand to freeze?" Zero glared playfully, displaying the hand which had no gloves on.

Kaname tilted his head and chuckled, stretching an arm out. "Well then, let me warm it for you."

Zero smiled and walked over, gladly taking the offered hand.

_Actually, Kaname, you are also the best present ever _

* * *

… **is virtually impossible. But there's still a chance Kaname and Zero can stay together XD**

Well, that's a very Merry Christmas to you people!! I hope you liked this XD **Review!!!**

Post rantings:I guess I added stuff which are not really true.. like the telepathy talk. I dunno. Sounded like fun to add in so I did XD There's no main storyline to it, so don't ask me about Yuuki. Everything here is just random lol. Anywho. Yay for Kaname and Zero!


End file.
